


He loved her, and she loved him

by BeachBunny



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Obsessive Kylo Ren, Protective Poe Dameron, soft!poe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:55:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22692157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeachBunny/pseuds/BeachBunny
Summary: He is fire and ice at the same time.He had gone past the point of no return, and he knows it.***He is fire and whisky and everything warm.He wants to help her figure out what she wants after the war, and all he wants is to be by her side.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Poe Dameron/Rey
Comments: 5
Kudos: 40





	He loved her, and she loved him

He is fire and ice at the same time.

His Force signature is so strong, she could pick him out from a group at any time.

He is love and pain all at once, always full of anger that masked underlying fears and insecurities. 

After all, he is the son of the great Han Solo and Leia Organa, and he struggled to live up to their legacies.

They are both lost souls searching the galaxy for a kindred spirit, and they found it in each other.

He is her equal in every way, matching her passion and her fervour. They were both strong individuals, and together, they could be stronger.

He wants her to rule by his side, as his empress, his confidant, his lover.

But he’s killed people, tortured people, even destroyed worlds. 

He had hunted her, delved into her mind, probing at her memories like a greedy child before she had learnt to shut him out. 

He had gone past the point of no return, and he knows it. 

He loved her, and she loved him, an overwhelming jumble of emotions neither one could deny. 

His name is Kylo Ren, and he wants everything from her.

***

He is fire and whisky and everything warm. 

His Force signature is so strong, she could pick him out from a group at any time.

He takes her up on his X-wing to see the sunrise, and smiles proudly when she finally manages to execute a perfect barrel roll after weeks of trying. 

He sits with her when she recounts her nightmares, and finally he opens up to her too, telling her of the imagined horrors that darken his mind at night.

They would argue about the most inane things, neither one willing to give the other an inch.

He is pure frustration, with a hot temper, but he is also patient and kind, never holding it against her when she releases her anger at him. 

He helps carry her to her bunk when she gets too drunk, and takes off her shoes while she mumbles about puffcakes and porgs and waterfalls.

He loved her, and she loved him, an overwhelming jumble of emotions neither one could deny. 

He wants to help her figure out what she wants after the war, and all he wants is to be by her side. 

His name is Poe, and he wants everything for her.

**Author's Note:**

> My first fanfic!  
> I really wanted to show that juxtaposition of the unhealthy obsessions of Kylo Ren versus the stability Poe gives.  
> Of how Kylo’s love is toxic but Poe’s love is selfless.


End file.
